


Siren Song for a Sorcerer

by HexDecimal



Series: Requested Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Sorcerer tanaka gundham, This is like... Little Mermaid but bad., siren Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexDecimal/pseuds/HexDecimal
Summary: Kaz made one little mistake, and next thing he knows, he's been captured by a powerful sorcerer.Though, maybe he isn't as bad as he originally thought.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Requested Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Siren Song for a Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Glittercakes requested:
> 
> How about a fantasy au where Kazuichi is a merman prince who wants to be human to escape his cruel father and experience the things he learned about humans from shipwrecks for himself? He gets the final push needed when he falls in love with sorcerer Gundham, who tries to find a way to give Kaz legs.
> 
> I sort of did my own thing but the basic idea is there

He asked her if she was joking. Her frown told everyone in the room she wasn’t. “Every last penny, gone?”   
“And that’s not the worst of it,” she continued, leaning across the table and nearly knocking over one of the many glasses. It was a mystery as to which ones even had alcohol in it anymore. Kaz was sitting across the room, grumbling to himself as he watched the duo bicker over his fate. “His little stunt meant we lost the entire ship, several maps, and a good crew.”  
Pirates. He hated pirates. They were annoying and violent, and carried an obnoxious grudge towards sirens. So when some idiot steering the ship followed him into shallow water and tore their helm to pieces, could you really be mad at him? It wasn’t his fault. “Hey!” He called out to one of the humans, pressing his palms to the glass of the tank they were keeping him in. “This place is really crammed, why don’t you just let me go and we can let bygones be bygones?”  
He received his answer swiftly, as one of the pirates threw a glass bottle at him and nearly shattered the tank. Flashing them his middle finger he swam in a small circle, using his tail to flick water at the small crowd and smile a little as they all glared. Now, his smile was what faded swiftly, as a few of the people stood and approached with malice gleaming in their eyes. “H-hey now, lets not get over zealous here…”  
They never got the opportunity to pounce, as a sudden blast from outside struck the edge of the ship, ripping a hole into the wall of the cabin where he was being held.   
“Canon fire?”  
“But we’re anchored near shore!”   
“Just prep!”  
It was a blur of bodies racing around him as another blast tore through the hull, and he swam to the far edge of the tank. “A-any chance I could flee too?!” He hollered, looking around frantically as a small fire had begun to form in the corner of the room. Since when did cannon balls light fires as well? He’d never been inside a ship to know, but Kaz had always just assumed it was like shooting giant stones at one another.   
Humans were confusing. If he was one, maybe he’d understand it a little better. By the looks of it though, he was going to die long before he figured out how to replace his fins with a pair of legs. Secretly though, he’d always wanted to.  
Was his life flashing before his eyes? He was vaguely aware of the sound of glass shattering, and a chorus of obscenities slipped from his mouth as he realized there was no more water to breath. This was how he died, in some random burning pirate ship after getting caught because he’d accidentally made another sink. What a way to go. What would his father say, if he was here? Probably chew him out for going near humans again, but who could blame him? He always liked the little inventions they had, and shipwrecks were the best way to find them. Combs that folded up, hinges on doors made from metal, locks, and everything alike. His father was vehement towards his hatred of humans, though.   
He wanted to be a human, secretly. Wanted to build things like them. It was difficult to work with metal when you live underwater, considering you can’t use fire. A groan from the ship, smoke filling the room making it even more difficult to breathe. The soot was probably turning his pink hair black, but it was stupid that that was one of his worries in his final moments. Pulling himself along with his hands, he flinched as he placed his palm on a charred piece of word, but did his best to just reach the breach in the hull. Peering down, he was met with rather shallow water, and several rocks. Right. Somebody said they were docked.  
Weighing his options, Kaz looked backed over his shoulder at the rising flames, and bit on his lip with his sharp teeth. Become roasting seafood deluxe, or become a seafood kabob on one of the stones below?  
At least the kabob gave him a sliver of a chance. Deep breaths. With a holler he heaved himself through the hole in the wall, screaming as he fell. It wasn’t until his head smacked against a rock did he finally fall silent.   
When his eyes slowly opened, Kaz was keenly aware of the throbbing pain against his temples, and groaned as he turned in the water ever so slightly. Water. He’d lived? Sitting up, his pink eyes shot wide as he surveyed his surroundings, his head protesting the sudden movement. A cave of sorts, with a campfire in the corner and a shadowy figure on the other side. Kaz himself was in a pool of water. A decent size, but still. His heart skipped once at the sight of the figure, and he quickly tried to mask his fear. “Who are you?”  
Now the figure stood. A tall man with a scar across one eye now towered above Kaz’s pool of water, looking down at him. He wore a large coat and had a few white streaks through his dark black hair. One arm was bandaged, and Kaz couldn’t help but wonder if the man had injured himself saving him.  
“I am Gundham Tanaka.” The man spoke in a deep voice that carried a surprising amount of energy in it. “Future ruler of this world. Overlord of ice.”  
The siren could only blink up at Gundham, his brow furrowing in confusion. Great, he was saved by an utter lunatic. With a little flick of his fins, Kaz moved backwards to quickly survey the water, searching for an escape.   
As if he were reading his mind, the strange man quickly piped up and crossed his arms. “It appears my prognostication was correct, foolish siren. I foretold your desire to escape and sealed all exits!”  
Sure enough, there didn’t appear to be a way to leave the pool of water. The only exit was to actually flee from the cave. There was probably water nearby, considering this pool had formed, but how difficult would it be to hold his breath and crawl from the little fortress? Kaz wasn’t exactly blessed in upper body strength.  
There was another option, of course. One that he’d rather not resort to, all things considered. As a siren, he had certain abilities that were only supposed to be used in emergencies, or if he was starving.  
Singing a siren’s song to swoon a sociopathic stranger seemed stupid, but Kaz had to do what was necessary. Gundham had already gone back to tend to his small fire, when the pink-haired siren hummed softly. Stiffening, the strange man abandoned his fire and turned to look at Kaz with a dazed look in his eyes. Ah, it was too easy.  
“Why don’t you transport me back to the ocean?” He spoke sweetly, making sure to articulate his words. Gundham let out a soft huff, and suddenly scuffed his boot on the ground. A small shower of dirt was sent flying at Kaz, and he let out a surprised yelp before ducking beneath the surface to avoid it. “What the hell?!”  
The man crouched down so he was eye level with the siren, a little grin on his face. “Do not attempt to use your magic on me, boy. I am a sorcerer with power beyond your imagining. Anything you do will have effects that are merely transient.”  
“Quit talking like that.” The siren snapped, moving a bit back in the pool as Gundham settled into a more comfortable seated position, his back hunched. “Why’d you grab me then? Gonna use my blood for a freaky spell?! Well count me out!”  
“I worked my magic to vindicate you from those pirates, and you express your gratitude by insulting me?”   
“Vindicate? I jumped out of the ship!”   
“Where you were apprehended shortly after, unconscious.” Gundham explained nonchalantly. “My fire would not have harmed you, had you not directly come in contact with it.”  
Kaz groaned, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his messy hair. “I know how fire works, thanks.” Stopping for a moment, he suddenly snapped his attention back to Gundham, his eyes boiling with rage. “What did you mean, ‘your’ fire?! Are you the one who attacked the ship?!”  
“Yes.” He replied again, with a little shrug. “It was all legal, since I’d used my power of persuasion to have a written permission notarized. The townsfolk believed me to be ridding them of raiders, when I was simply retrieving you.”   
That did no favors to calm the siren. “Oh, so you were stalking me?” He snapped back, trying to retreat even further away.  
“You feckless idiot, I was not-” The man grew angry, but quickly calmed himself with a little sigh. “I was not ‘stalking’ you, but rather I had noticed your capture by chance, and recalled that I need a siren for my next… project.”  
“I am n-not going to be a test subject!” Kaz was quick to shout, baring his teeth as he did so. “Who do you think you are, h-huh?!”  
Gundham simply stood, turning his back to the siren as he opened a small pouch and began to retrieve several small items from it. Rocks, plants, gems, bones. Gross. “I see. If that is what you desire, I will not bless you with my dark magic. You shall remain as you were cursed upon birth.”  
Taking a moment to internally translate what the sorcerer said, Kaz paused. “I’ll… remain? What, were you planning some kind of transformation spell?”  
“Of sorts. You see,” he set a small mouse skull on the ground. “I have been attempting to give animals the gift of human forms, but they are much too primitive. I assumed a siren, being more similar to humans, would be easier to transform with my powers.”   
Humanity. This lunatic was trying to make animals into humans. What were the odds? “Has it worked yet?” He asked hesitantly, now beginning to approach the edge of the water.  
A long pause, before he began to laugh in an ominous low tone. “No, Kaz. It has not.” There was a little flash of light from his hand, and the skull transformed into a flower, which Gundham added to the pile of plants he was sorting. “But I would not have awaited for you to arise from your slumber if I did not believe I could achieve my goal, as well as inform you of it.”  
The man made a fair point. Kaz had been unconscious for what he could only presume was a decent stretch of time. Why hadn’t the sorcerer just done what he wanted while the siren couldn’t protest. “You’re 100% sure this isn’t going to kill me? Will it work?”  
“Hmph. 87%, but you have nothing to lose anymore, right?”  
A little duck under the water, and he closed his eyes to think. It didn’t make sense why Gundham was willing to help him, only with his permission. If he said no, would he be freed? If that happened, odds are he’d just be killed by the next pirates to spy him. He was careless, afterall. If he said yes, he could be human. Maybe Gundham could teach him. Not magic, that didn’t interest him. He wanted typical human things. A deep sigh, and he surfaced once more, and stretched out a hand.  
“Fine. I’ll… b-be your test subject.”   
Gundham shook his hand with the bandaged arm, smiling softly before standing. “Splendid. I shall prepare. Do not fear, Kaz. I doubt there will be any issue, and then you may be free to live as a human.” A little pause, and the sorcerer smiled wider. “Perhaps you could stay with me if it succeeds? You have much to learn.”  
A little nod from the siren, before he turned away as the other man prepared himself. Maybe the sorcerer could read minds, or maybe that siren song had worked out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a school assignment, I'll be honest.   
> (I edited it before submitting it to the teacher though, to remove language and... and implications of a m/m pair)


End file.
